La prensa en el amor
by Norma Black
Summary: "Es duro saber que un personaje como Harry Potter no ama. Pero así es. La prensa en el amor no miente" - Rita Skeeter. Relato de la serie personal "Diecinueve años son muchos".
1. Ginny y Harry

**_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a J. K. Rowling._**

* * *

 _Entrevistador: ¡Hoy tenemos aquí a una eminencia de la prensa mágica: Rita Skeeter! Buenos días, Rita._

 _R. Skeeter: Buenos días. Estoy encantada de estar aquí._

 _Entrevistador: Y, ¿de qué nos vienes a hablar esta mañana?_

 _R. Skeeter: De uno de los más famosos matrimonios mágicos. Harry y Ginevra Potter._

 _Entrevistador: En una palabra, ¿cómo definirías esa unión?_

 _R. Skeeter: Falsa. Es un matrimonio construido a partir de una mentira para ganar más dinero. El señor Potter, salvador del mundo mágico, ha escogido a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo como su mujer por la publicidad que esto provocaría y, en efecto, provocó._

Harry Potter entró en la cocina de La Madriguera y allí encontró a sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione. Habían pasado apenas unas semanas desde que la guerra se terminó y verlos tomados de la mano todavía era raro a sus ojos. Les sonrió y se sentó con ellos.

-Al fin, ¿no? -dijo señalando con la mirada sus manos entrelazadas.

-Sí, me llevé a la chica. -dijo Ron sonriendo. Haciendo que Harry y Hermione rodaran los ojos.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no estoy interesado en lo más mínimo en Hermione? -se quejó Harry.

-Me parece que Harry tiene otros intereses, ¿no? -dijo Hermione, sonriendo de lado.

-¿Cómo quién? -preguntó Ron, adquiriendo esa mirada de amenaza hacia Harry. Tendría que tener cuidado con su respuesta. Pero su única respuesta era la correcta para su amigo.

-Pues mi único interés estará durmiendo justo encima de este techo, en una habitación morada y con una camiseta del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. -dijo Harry. No podría haber descrito mejor la escena que se vivía en el cuarto de Ginny. Ron sonrió, pero acto seguido borró la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabes de qué color es la habitación de mi hermana y con qué camiseta duerme?

* * *

 _Entrevistador: ¿Nos quiere decir que Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley no se aman de verdad?_

 _R. Skeeter: Dudo acerca de los sentimientos de la joven bruja. Pero acerca de los de Potter estoy segurísima. Él no ama a Ginevra, él, probablemente, no ama a nadie._

 _Entrevistador: ¿A nadie? Corazón de Bruja ha sacado varios artículos acerca de los intereses amorosos de Harry Potter. Una veela, una auror, su mejor amiga..._

 _R. Skeeter: Yo misma escribí el artículo sobre Hermione Granger y Potter, hace muchos años y estaba totalmente equivocada._

 _Entrevistador: Granger está casada con Ronald Weasley si no me equivoco, ¿cierto?_

 _R. Skeeter: Ese es otro matrimonio que desmontaré pronto. Pero hoy estamos con los Potter. Él no la ama, estoy segura. Tan solo la utiliza para mejorar su imagen._

-Señor Potter... -dijo un trabajador del Ministerio después de asomar la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho. Él lo miró expectante.- La señorita Weasley ha venido a verle.

-¿Qué? -dijo él, sorprendido, levantándose de su sitio. Detrás del hombre de su puerta apareció Ginny, sonriendo. Harry bufó y tiró de la mano de Ginny hacia dentro y se dirigió a su compañero.- Burkes, si no dices nada de esto prometo cubrirte un turno, el que tú quieras.

-Trato hecho. -dijo él, sonriendo y saliendo del despacho de Potter. Harry con un movimiento rápido de varita cubrió todas las ventanas y cerró la puerta de su despacho. Luego miró molesto a Ginny que se había sentado en la silla que solía ocupar él durante muchas horas al día.

-Te dije que no vinieras a verme al Ministerio. Nos pueden ver. -dijo Harry.

-¿Y a mi que me importa? Soy la hermana de tu mejor amigo.

-A la gente le encanta especular, Ginny.

-Además, me da igual que digan que somos pareja. Es cierto, ¿no?

-Claro que es cierto. -dijo él, agachándose al lado de la silla que ocupada Ginny.- Pero no quiero que esté toda la prensa mágica, liderada por Skeeter, persiguiéndote por ser "la novia del salvador del mundo mágico". O que digan que ser mi novia te ayudó a llegar a donde estás llegando en tu carrera deportiva. No es justo para ti.

-A mi todo eso me da igual.

-Pero a mi no. No quiero que nadie te moleste.

-¿Te avergüenzas de ser mi novio, Potter? ¿Prefieres que llame a Romilda Vane o, mejor, a Cho Chang?

-Claro que no. -dijo él, dándole un suavísimo beso en los labios.- Me encanta ser tu novio. Muchísimo.

-¿En serio? -dijo ella sonriendo y mirando fijamente los labios de Harry. Él asintió y le dio otro beso.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: ¡Menudo notición! La falsa más grande de Harry Potter._

 _R. Skeeter: Su matrimonio tiene que ser un auténtico infierno. Quiero que la gente se imagine lo que tiene que ser dormir todas las noches junto a una persona a la que detesta._

Como un intruso entró en la habitación morada, que él ya conocía, a las cinco de la mañana, cuando el sol ni siquiera había salido. Encontró a la pelirroja más bonita y sexy que había visto en el mundo jamás. Dormía boca abajo, con todo el pelo alborotado sobre la almohada y ocupando por completo su minúscula cama. Él se agachó al lado de su almohada, con una sonrisa. Ginny abrió los ojos perezosa.

-Potter, es muy temprano todavía.

-Lo sé...

-¿Te hago un sitio?

-No hay nada que me guste más que eso. -dijo él sonriendo. Ginny también sonrió y le dejó más de la mitad de la cama, abriendo las sábanas para que él se metiera en ellas a su lado. Harry se quitó los pantalones y la camisa y se metió en cama de Ginny. Ella sonrió y se abrazó a su pecho. Harry le dio un beso en la coronilla y la abrazó fuerte.- Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero. -dijo Ginny sonriéndole y acomodando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: ¡Eso tiene que ser horrible, sin duda alguna!_

 _R. Skeeter: Y lo peor es que yo no dudo que los dos tuvieron que pasarlo mal tras la guerra. Ella perdió un hermano, con el que Potter también tenía amistad, y ambos perdieron a decenas de amigos, familiares y conocidos. Pobre Ginevra, perder a un hermano y que nadie la apoye._

-Ginny... -dijo Harry al encontrar a su futura esposa, sentada en el jardín de La Madriguera, con lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas. Se agachó delante de ella y colocó sus mano en las mejillas llenas de pecas. Limpió con lo pulgares las lágrimas de la pelirroja. Y entonces vio entre las manos de ella una foto con los gemelos de hacía unos años.

-Lo echo de menos, Harry.

-Lo sé... Lo sé, Gin... -dijo él, besando su frente. Ella abrazó el brazo de Harry y él dejó que llorara sobre él durante casi dos horas. Él acarició su pelo y su espalda mientras repetía las mismas palabras.- Estoy aquí...

* * *

 _R. Skeeter: Y lo mismo digo de Potter. ¿Quién lo consoló todos estos años?_

Teddy Lupin se marchó en los brazos de su abuela del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Le sonrió a Harry desde el hombro de Andrómeda y él forzó una sonrisa también. Tras él, Ginny vio como su novio apretaba los puños por la rabia y cogió una de sus manos, acariciándola hasta que dejó que entrelazara los dedos con los suyos.

-Harry... -dijo Ginny, cuando Teddy desapareció de su vista. Harry la miró y Ginny no pudo evitar colgarse de su cuello para abrazarlo. Harry pasó los brazos por la cintura de Ginny y la apretó todo lo que pudo contra él. Terminó enterrando la cara en su cuello mientras Ginny acariciaba los mechones de pelo que caían sobre su nuca. Ginny le dio unos dulces besos en el hombro.- Tranquilo, Harry... Está todo bien. Ya está todo bien...

* * *

 _Entrevistador: Si no me equivoco, no se ha publicado antes ninguna entrevista directa al matrimonio, ¿no?_

 _R. Skeeter: No, por supuesto que no. Ellos se han ofrecido en innumerables ocasiones, pero siempre me he negado. ¿Qué interés tiene una entrevista basada en mentiras?_

Una corriente de frío viento atacó su espalda. Se estremeció de punta a punta y tiró de las sábanas para cubrir todo su cuerpo. Abrió un ojo y vio que la cortina y la ventana dejaban entrar ya la fresca brisa matutina de octubre. Se giró y encontró la otra mitad de la cama vacía. Se apoyó con los codos en el colchón y frunció el ceño. La puerta estaba entreabierta y no escuchaba nada tras ella. No había notas en la mesilla de noche, ni alguna señal para ella. Se sentó en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas hasta su pecho y echando todo su largo pelo pelirrojo hacia atrás.

Entonces sí escuchó unos pasos tranquilos por las escaleras y sonrió. Segundos después el salvador del mundo mágico entró en la habitación con dos tazas humeantes en las manos. Ginny le sonrió y él la imitó. Llevaba nada más que sus calzoncillos de colores -comprados por George las pasadas Navidades, su hermano siempre era tan simpático- y sus gafas redondas. Se sentó a su lado en la cama, le dio un beso -en el que ella aprovechó para acariciar su cosquilleante mejilla debido a la barba de tres días- y le pasó una taza de leche caliente, como a ella le gustaba.

-Te eché mucho de menos. -dijo Harry, sentándose a su lado con su taza llena de café.

-¿Seguro? ¿No habría alguna auror interesada en esa misión? -bromeó Ginny. Harry acababa de volver de su primera misión como auror larga. Había pasado casi tres semanas en busca en antiguos aliados de Voldemort. Había llegado el día anterior y sorprendió a Ginny a la salida de su entrenamiento diario.

-Ninguna que me interesara a mi, al menos. -le dijo él antes de darle otro beso muy corto. Ella lo miró y sonrió.

-Buena respuesta, Potter.

-Gracias. -le dijo él, sonriendo.- ¿Cómo fueron tus últimas semanas?

-Aburridas... -dijo Ginny, suspirando y acurrucándose al lado de Harry.

-Rita Skeeter me ha propuesto hacernos una entrevista, sobre nuestra vida. -le comentó el azabache. Ginny lo miró, sorprendida.

-¿Y qué le has dicho?

-Que nuestra vida, es nuestra. -le dijo Harry. Ginny sonrió y él pronto siguió hablando, nervioso.- Gin, no es que me avergüence ni mucho menos. Pero no quiero a nadie más metiéndose en mi vida y mucho menos en la tuya y...

-Ey, Harry, está todo perfecto. -le dijo ella, divertida.

-¿Sí? ¿No te enfadas?

-Es imposible enfadarse contigo. -le dijo antes de darle otro beso.- Me has traído el desayuno a la cama.

Harry le dio otro beso, este más lento y profundo. Ginny no se dio cuenta cuando él estiró su mano hacia atrás y dejó su taza sobre su mesilla de noche, pero sí cuando le quitó su taza e hizo lo mismo con ella. Notó la mano cálida de su novio sobre su cintura, rodeándola, mientras que con la otra le acarició la mejilla. Justo antes de volver a hundirse con ella entre las sábanas.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: Lo que más me choca es que... Tienen tres hijos, ¿no?_

 _R. Skeeter: Pobres criaturas... Sobre todo el primero. Se tuvo que dar cuenta él solo de que sus padres no se querían._

Harry llegó del trabajo y encontró a su mujer sentada en la butaca de la habitación de su, por ahora, único hijo. Tenía al pequeño James Sirius en brazos y lo mecía con cuidado. Al ver a Harry, Ginny sonrió y él se acercó. Cuando estuvo delante de la butaca, Ginny se levantó, Harry se sentó y Ginny se acomodó con James en brazos sobre Harry, siendo abrazada por él.

-Es guapo, eh. -dijo Ginny, sonriendo mirando a su hijo. Harry asintió y sonrió, dándole un beso en el hombro a su mujer.

-Tiene los ojos de su madre. -dijo él. Ginny lo miró sorprendida y Harry aprovechó para darle un beso, largo y que profundizó con una mano en su mejilla.

-Harry... -susurró Ginny cuando tuvo la mínima fuerza de voluntad para separarse de Harry y mirarlo colorada.- El niño nos está mirando.

-Déjalo en la cuna, se dormirá. -dijo Harry.

-¿Para qué?

-Para encargar al segundo. -dijo él, sonriendo. Ginny se rió, dejaron a James en la cuna y lo miraron hasta que su respiración fue tranquila y él cerró los ojitos. Y ellos se fueron corriendo al otro lado del pasillo, a su habitación, a encargar a Albus Severus.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: Creo que todos nos quedamos consternados con esta noticia._

 _R. Skeeter: Es duro saber que un personaje con Harry Potter no ama. Pero así es. La prensa en el amor no miente._


	2. Lily y James

**_N/A: "La prensa en el amor" iba a ser un one shot, pero me he arrepentido y decidí seguir un poco con esta estructura. Así que aquí tenéis el capítulo de James y Lily Potter._**

 ** _Además, este capítulo quería dedicarlo a Naza Ford. Gracias a ti para perder un poco de tu tiempo leyendo mis cosas y, sobre todo, siempre comentando cosas preciosas. Toma esto como si Papá Noel hubiera venido una noche antes este año. ¡Feliz Navidad!_**

* * *

 _Entrevistador: ¡Buenos días, magos y brujas! Tengo una excelente noticia, gracias al éxito de la entrevista con Rita Skeeter sobre el matrimonio entre Harry y Ginny Potter, el programa ha decidido hacer un especial cada semana. Así que aquí tenemos a Rita, de nuevo. Hola, Rita._

 _R. Skeeter: Hola, hola a todos._

 _Entrevistador: Dinos, Rita, ¿de quién nos viene a hablar hoy?_

 _R. Skeeter: De los mismísimos padres de Harry Potter. James y Lily Potter._

 _Entrevistador: ¿Sobre su matrimonio?_

 _R. Skeeter: Por supuesto. Del grave error que cometió Lily Potter al acetar el matrimonio con James Potter. Ella en realidad no amaba a ese hombre. No lo hacía. Y tengo testigos que confirman que durante su época en Hogwarts se pasaban el día discutiendo. Y díganme, señores, ¿quién puede amar a alguien con el que discute tanto?_

-¡James me importa una mierda que no quieras que vaya a la misión! ¡Iré y punto!

-¡Eres una egoísta! ¿Puedes por un momento pensar un poco en alguien más que en ti? -le gritó James, persiguiéndola por su nueva y estrenada casa de casados.- Estamos casados, Lily.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¿Como estamos casados vamos a dejar que la guerra continúe y mirar de brazos cruzados como más gente muere?

-No, pero...

-Pero nada, James. Quiero pelear. -dijo Lily, parándose delante de él, a apenas unos centímetros.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Quieres pelearte conmigo? -preguntó él bajando el tono de voz, como cuando estaban escondidos en los pasillos de Hogwarts y no querían que McGonagall los pillara a altas horas de la madrugada.

-En todos los sentidos. -dijo ella. James la miró frunciendo el ceño, sin entender.- Quiero que pelees a mi lado en la Orden del Fénix. Pero también quiero seguir peleándome contigo en casa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es nuestra manera de querernos. -dijo Lily, jugando con los botones de la camisa de su marido.- Y porque me encantan las reconciliaciones... ¿A ti no?

-Sí, las reconciliaciones están bien pero... ¿No tienes miedo que alguna vez terminemos peleados de verdad?

-No. No, ni pienso en ello. Pero, hagamos una cosa. Podemos pelearnos siempre y cuando la pelea no dure más de cuarenta y ocho horas. ¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto... -dijo James, pasando las manos por la cintura de Lily y apoyando la frente contra la suya.

-¿Vas a pelear conmigo?

-Contigo, claro. -dijo él, interrumpiéndola. Le dio un beso corto y Lily sonrió.- Ahora me prometiste una reconciliación y quiero mi reconciliación. -dijo él, haciendo reír a Lily, antes de cogerla en brazos y caminar hacia su dormitorio.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: ¿Quiere usted decir que los padres de Harry Potter no se amaban?_

 _R. Skeeter: Oh, él sí la amaba. Con locura, llegando a ser enfermizo. La persiguió años y años, hasta que ella cedió._

 _Entrevistador: Pobre hombre..._

 _R. Skeeter: No, no se confunda. Yo no he dicho que fuera un buen hombre. James Potter era una mala persona._

-¡James, James! ¿Estás en casa? -preguntó Lily cuando llegó de la reunión con la Orden del Fénix. Desde el nacimiento de Harry se turnaban para ir a la reuniones, aquella noche le había tocado a Lily.- ¿James? -estaba empezando a preocuparse y a acelerar el ritmo por las escaleras de su casa. James notó el nerviosismo de su mujer y salió de la habitación de Harry para encontrarse con ella sin despertar al bebé.- ¡Qué susto! -dijo ella cuando lo encontró poniendo las manos en sus mejillas, preocupada.

-Perdón, no te quería asustar. -dijo James, apartando con suavidad las manos de Lily de su cara.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-Los calcetines de Merlín nada, James Potter. ¿Qué pasa?

-Soy una mala persona.

-¿Bebiste?

-No.

-James, ¿qué pasa?

-Eso, soy una mala persona. No soy un ejemplo a seguir ni seré jamás un buen padre para Harry. Lo siento, Lily...

-James, ¿qué dices? No eres una mala persona.

-Sí, lo soy. ¿No te acuerdas? Me odiabas en Hogwarts porque era una mala persona.

-Para empezar no te odiaba. Solo me ponías nerviosa porque siempre estabas rompiendo normas y pidiéndome que me casara contigo. -dijo Lily, sonriendo de lado.- Y no eras, ni eres, nunca fuiste y no serás, una mala persona. Eras un adolescente. Y eras bueno. Pasabas en vela una noche entera al mes con un hombre-lobo porque era uno de tus mejores amigos. Te peleabas con cualquiera que se metiera con tus amigos. Incluso defendiste a aquellos niños de primero cuando nosotros estábamos en sexto de los Slyhterin de último curso tú solo y estuviste en la enfermería una semana por eso.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Te equivocaste en algunas cosas, sí. Pero porque eras un adolescente, yo también me equivoqué.

-¿En qué? Si eres perfecta.

-No, para empezar te rechacé durante años. Ese fue mi mayor error.

-Yo te perdono.

-Gracias. -dijo ella, dándole un beso.- Y no vuelvas a pensar que no vas a ser un buen padre para Harry, porque yo no me puedo imaginar nadie mejor que tú para eso. ¿Qué hacías?

-Mirar si Harry respiraba. -confesó él. Lily sonrió.

-Y después dices que no eres un buen padre... -dijo con ironía.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: ¿Una mala persona? Eso no me lo esperaba._

 _R. Skeeter: Los rumores que corren por el Mundo Mágico nos engañan en muchas ocasiones. Y esta es una. Porque los Potter jamás fueron un matrimonio ejemplar. ¿Quién podría creer en aquella época que una hija de muggles y un sangre pura se pudieran amar? Está claro que Lily Potter se casó con James para compensar su falta de pureza. Y está claro que esto no les hacía ni una pizca de gracia a los padres de James Potter._

-James, esto no es una buena idea... -dijo Lily, intentando caminar hacia atrás. Ambos se encontraban en la puerta de la vieja casa de los Potter. Lily llevaba un vestido rosa muy sencillo que le sentaba genial. Y James desde la puerta de su casa tiraba de su mano.

-¿Por qué no, Lily? Mis padres no muerden.

-No les caeré bien.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó él, sorprendido. Entonces al ver como su novia se quedaba sin palabras bufó con enfado.- ¿No estarás pensando que les vas a caer mal por ser hija de muggles?

-Sangresucia. -le corrigió Lily. James chasqueó la lengua.

-No deberías decir eso en mi casa. -dijo James.- Esa palabra está prohibida aquí. Lily, me importa dos cagadas de hipógrifo de donde vienes. Lo que me importa es a donde vas y sobre todo si es conmigo.

-Pero...

-Querida, ¿vas a entrar o tengo que traer la mesa del comedor hasta aquí? -le preguntó Euphemia Potter apareciendo por la espalda de su hijo. James sonrió, sin soltar la mano de Lily, aunque ella estaba más incómoda con el paso de los segundos.

-No la tientes, Lily, que lo hará. Y cenar fuera en pleno diciembre no es una buena idea. -dijo James, divertido.

-Pero... -dijo Lily.

-¿Esta es la famosa Lily Evans? -dijo Fleamont, apareciendo al lado de su mujer, sonriente.- Entre, cariño, que tengo un par de dudas con unos aparatos muggles que necesito que me soluciones. Como, por ejemplo, hay algo que llamáis _radio_ , ¿para qué sirve? -dijo saliendo de su casa a buscar a Lily y empujándola hacia el interior con un brazo sobre sus hombros.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: Aquellos tiempos eran difíciles para los hijos de muggles._

 _R. Skeeter: Sin duda alguna. Pero, ¿sabes a quién tampoco le gustaba ni un pelo Evans para el joven Potter?_

 _Entrevistador: ¿A quién?_

 _R. Skeeter: A sus mejores amigos. Los tres mejores amigos de Potter odiaban a Lily Evans. Y sobre todo Sirius Black._

-Evans, ¿estás vestida? -preguntó Sirius Black, vestido de esmoquin y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Sirius? -preguntó ella, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación.

-Claro. -dijo él, sonriendo.- ¿Me dejas pasar?

-Sí, pasa. -dijo ella, apartándose de la puerta. Entró en la habitación donde Lily se estaba preparando para su boda. Dentro, con ella, estaban Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes y Alice Longbotton.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius? -preguntó Dorcas. Las tres iban vestidas de rosa, eran las damas de honor.

-Vengo a hablar con Evans. ¿Nos dejáis un momento solos?

-Claro, vamos. -dijo Alice. Las tres pasaron por delante de Sirius y a él se le desvió la vista cuando Marlene, que iba última, pasó por delante de él.

-¡Sirius! -le riñó Lily.

-Perdón, joder, es que está buena.

-¡Sirius!

-Vale, vale, ya paro... -dijo él, levantando las palmas de las manos.- Venía a hablar contigo. Vengo a pedirte perdón.

-¿Qué?

-Vengo a pedirte perdón por pensar que no eras suficientemente buena para James. Porque sí lo eres. Porque lo haces feliz y lo quieres, eso es todo lo que importa. -dijo Sirius.- Así que siento pensar aquello.

-Estabas celoso. -dijo Lily, sonriendo.

-Un poco. -confesó Sirius.- Bueno, ya te dejo sola. Voy a ver como está James, seguro que está nervioso.

-Sirius. -lo frenó Lily antes de que se fuera. Sirius la miró.- Yo nunca pensé que fueras ni una mala influencia para James, ni un mal amigo, ni nada de eso. James es lo que es en parte gracias a ti. Así que gracias, gracias por hacer a mi futuro marido tan maravilloso.

-Ha sido un placer.

-Y... -dijo Lily, volviendo a frenarlo.- He habilitado el altillo de nuestra nueva casa para que sea habitable. Es bastante parecido a una habitación. He pensado que podrías pasar ahí todas las noches que quieras.

-Gracias. -dijo él, sonriendo. Lily lo abrazó y él, después de superar la sorpresa inicial, le devolvió un fuerte abrazo.

-Sirius.

-¿Sí?

-¿Mi hermana está abajo?

-No, pelirroja, lo siento. -dijo él, separándose un poco de ella. Sirius le sonrió.- Si te sirve de consuelo, Regulus tampoco vendría a mi boda. Pero no pasa nada, yo tengo a James. Y tú me tienes a mi.

-Gracias. Venga, baja a ver como está James. -dijo Lily, aguantándose unas lágrimas. Sirius besó su mejilla y salió de la habitación para que las damas de honor volvieran a entrar.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: ¿Y qué me dice de lo que eran como padres para Harry?_

 _R. Skeeter: Fácil. No eran buenos padres. Por supuesto que no._

-¿Qué haces? -le susurró Lily a James desde la puerta de la habitación de Harry. James la miró y sonrió.

-Ven. -le pidió él. Lily se acercó y se sentó a su lado en el sillón. Se abrazaron y se quedaron mirando la cuna, donde su hijo dormía.

* * *

-Vamos, Harry, abre la boca... -le pidió Lily alargando las vocales y abriendo la boca para que su hijo la imitara y pudiera alimentarlo. James entró en la cocina, se rió y besó primero la cabeza de Harry y luego la de Lily.

* * *

Los llantos de Harry no los dejaban dormir. El bebé lloraba cada quince minutos. Esta vez era James quien lo mecía en sus brazos paseando por la habitación. Vio a la pelirroja quedándose dormida mientras los miraba y sonrió. Tumbó a Harry al lado de Lily y él se tumbó al otro lado del bebé. Los dos dejaron sus manos sobre la barriga de Harry y así se quedaron dormidos los tres, el resto de la noche.

* * *

-¡Lily, toma a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré. -dijo James Potter antes de enfrentarse a Voldemort, desarmado, y morir salvando la vida de su único hijo.

* * *

-¡Harry no, Harry no, por favor, Harry no! -gritó Lily delante de la cuna de su hijo.

-¡Apártate muchacha estúpida... hazte a un lado, ahora!

-¡Harry no! ¡Por favor... ten misericordia... ten misericordia!

-¡Esta es mi última advertencia...!

-¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡Haré cualquier cosa! Mátame... mátame a mi en su lugar.

-¡Avada Kedavra!


	3. Hermione y Ron

_Entrevistador: ¡Buenos días a todos! Magos y brujas, hoy tenemos con nosotros de nuevo a Rita Skeeter. Hace unas semanas vino a hablar de los matrimonios Potter. ¿Qué nos traes hoy, Rita?_

 _R. Skeeter: Como prometí en mi primera entrevista sobre los Potter. Vengo a desmontar el matrimonio de la Ministra de Magia. Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger-Weasley, se odian. Es un hecho._

-¡Eres un imbécil, Ronald! -gritó Hermione, en su tercera pelea durante el desayuno.

-¡Pues no entiendo que haces saliendo con un imbécil como yo! -le gritó de vuelta el pelirrojo.

-¡Pues porque te quiero! -gritó ella, dando por terminada la discusión.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: Díganos, Rita, ¿qué tiene para decir de esta pareja?_

 _R. Skeeter: Bueno, empezaremos por sus inicios. Ronald Bilius Weasley viene de una familia pobre, de sangre pura, pero pobre. Y Hermione Granger es una sang... Hija de muggles. Se conocieron en la escuela, donde ya se llevaban mal..._

 _Entrevistador: Pero siempre se encontraban juntos, con Harry Potter._

 _R. Skeeter: Ambos son unos ambiciosos y egoístas, por supuesto. Desde el primer momento se acercaron a Potter por su fama y no se pudieron echar atrás cuando él inició todas sus aventuras._

 _Entrevistador: Si es así, ¿por qué Granger no escogió directamente a Potter?_

 _R. Skeeter: Porque él la rechazó, por supuesto. Pero lo que nadie sabe es que, de quien está realmente enamorada Granger, es de Vicktor Krum._

Ahí estaba, el perfecto y famoso Krum, jugando contra el equipo de Ginny Weasley. La grada aclamaba su nombre mientras él buscaba la snitch dorada y Ginny trataba de meter todos los tantos posibles, así, aunque el búlgaro atrapara la snitch, podrían ganar igual. Todas las mujeres espectadoras del partido gritaban cosas como: "Te quiero, Vicktor", "Te amo, Krum" y alguna más atrevida "Quiero un hijo tuyo, Krum".

Y después estaba él. Ronald Weasley. El mejor amigo de Harry Potter, uno de los hermanos de la capitana de las Holyhead Harpies... Tumbado en cama, dormido. Abrió los ojos tranquilamente y se encontró solo en la cama, miró el reloj y se levantó de un salto.

-¡Llegamos tarde al partido de Ginny! -gritó corriendo por su nueva habitación.- ¿Hermione? ¿¡Hermione!? -gritó al no recibir respuesta. "Ya está, mis peores pesadillas hechas realidad. Hermione debe estar en el campo de quidditch animando y gritando por Krum. El atrapará la snitch y volará hasta ella para darle un beso. Lo sabía, lo sabía..."

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar? Los vecinos muggles siguen durmiendo. -se quejó Hermione, entrando en la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida y su pijama. Una camiseta de tirantes y unas bragas rojas.

-¿Qué haces así? El partido ya ha empezado y nosotros...

-He hecho el desayuno. -dijo Hermione, dejando la bandeja encima del colchón. Ron miró el apetitoso desayuno que Hermione le había preparado y ella se acercó lentamente a él.- Y tenía otros planes mejores que ir a ver el partido de tu hermana...

-Pero...

-Como desayunar en la cama, darnos unos besitos, dormir un poco más... -dijo ella, jugando con su dedo frío sobre el pecho del pelirrojo. Él se empezó a poner colorado y miró a su novia sorprendido.

-¿No quieres ir a ver el partido?

-Ronald, no me gusta el quidditch. Me gustaba cuando iba a animaros y jugabais en el equipo de Gryffindor. Pero vamos siempre a los partidos de tu hermana, por uno que faltemos no pasa nada... -dijo ella, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. Se puso de puntillas, porque Ron era mucho más alto que ella, y le dio un lento y suave beso. Ron sonrió cuando se separaron y ella mantuvo las manos en su cuello.- Te quiero y me importa una mierda quien esté en ese maldito campo de quidditch. Solo me importas tú, en la cama, conmigo...

-Repite eso... -le pidió Ron, sonriendo de lado. Hermione también sonrió y entre besos le contestó.

-¿Lo... de... que... te quiero... y que...?

-No... lo de... Ronald...

Hermione soltó una carcajada y los dos volvieron entre besos a la cama, para desayunar y quedarse allí un largo rato más.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: ¡Nada más y nada menos que Krum!_

 _R. Skeeter: Así es y así os lo cuento. Bueno y el búlgaro está loquito por ella. Desde que se conocieron cuando él participó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos._

 _Entrevistador: Eso es amor, entonces._

 _R. Skeeter: Sí, eso es amor. No la mentira en la que viven la Ministra de Magia y su marido._

 _Entrevistador: Sabemos poco de sus vidas familiares. ¿Tienen hijos?_

 _R. Skeeter: Esa es la peor parte. Como el matrimonio Potter, los Weasley tienen criaturas. Dos para ser exactos. Una niña y un niño, tengo entendido. Aunque, vete tú a saber si son de Weasley._

-¡Rose Weasley, vuelve aquí ahora mismo! -le gritó Hermione a su hija persiguiéndola con Ron desde la cocina hasta las escaleras de su casa.

-¡Me voy a hacer un tatuaje os guste o no! -dijo ella, enfadada. Hugo, que estaba sentado tranquilamente en el salón los miró de reojo.

-¡Vives bajo mi techo, Rose! -dijo Ron.

-¿Cómo tu techo? -le dijo Hermione a Ron, alzando una ceja.

-Es una forma de hablar, Hermione.

-¡Pues no me gusta esa forma de hablar! -gritó Hermione.

-¡Sois insoportables! -gritó Rose subiendo hacia su habitación.

-¡Eso explicaría tu mal carácter, entonces! -gritó Ron hacia su hija que caminaba hacia su habitación.

-Papá... -dijo Hugo, mirando a sus padres. Los dos lo miraron expectantes.- ¿Juegas conmigo al ajedrez mágico?

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto perder contra mi al ajedrez? -dijo Ron, sonriendo.

-Esta vez voy a ganar. He estado practicando en Hogwarts. En la sala común de Gryffindor soy el rey del tablero. -dijo Hugo con una mirada desafiante. Ron soltó una carcajada.

-Ve a buscar el tablero. Me pido las blancas. -dijo Ron. Hermione le sonrió y él la imitó. Se dieron un pico y cada uno siguió su camino. Ron a ganarle al ajedrez mágico a Hugo y Hermione a su despacho a escribirle una carta a Molly para que la aconsejara con el tema del tatuaje de su hija.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: No me quiero imaginar lo que tiene que ser para esos pobres niños tener unos padres que no se quieren._

 _R. Skeeter: No es solo que no se quieran, es que se detestan._

 _Entrevistador: ¡Horrible! ¿Qué ejemplo está dando la Ministra de Magia?_

 _R. Skeeter: Bueno, y esta claro que de su puesto de trabajo están sacando beneficios ambas partes del matrimonio. ¡Hay gente que se cree esa falsa imagen que están obligados a dar como dos enamorados!_

-Señora Ministra de Magia, es hora de que salga. -dijo su próximo ayudante. Hermione acababa de ganar las elecciones a Ministra y estaba a punto de salir a dar su discurso como ganadora. Habían esperado a la resolución de las elecciones en el despacho de auror de Ron Weasley, en compañía de los Potter y de sus hijos. Hermione se levantó y sonrió nerviosa.

-Lista, ¿no? -dijo Harry. Hermione asintió y lo abrazó.

-Enhorabuena. -le dijo Ginny mientras la abrazaba a ella después. Abrazó a Albus y a Lily también, y luego abrazó a su ahijado.

-Serás casi tan buena Ministra de Magia como buena eres como mi madrina. -dijo James, antes de abrazarla. Ella se mordió el labio y lo abrazó fuerte.

-No te pongas nerviosa. -le pidió su hija abrazándola.

-Y sonríe que hoy vas muy guapa. -añadió Hugo antes de abrazarla. Hermione miró a Ron y estiró una mano hacia él. Ron se la cogió y los dos se dirigieron a la puerta del despacho.

-Lo siento, pero tiene que salir sola. -dijo su futuro ayudante. Hermione alzó una ceja.- Son costumbres. El Ministro de Magia dará su discurso después de que su victoria sea anunciada, solo.

-Contéstame a una cosa... -dijo Hermione.

-Hermione, da igual... -dijo Ron.

-No, cállate, Ron. -le pidió Hermione.- ¿Cuántos Ministros de Magia hasta el momento han sido unos _sangresucia_?

-¡Hermione! -le dijo Ron. Odiaba escuchar aquella palabra, y mucho más si venía de los labios de su mujer.

-Em... Yo... Señora... Es que es una costumbre y...

-Pues va a haber que cambiar algunas costumbres y vamos a empezar por esta. -dijo Hermione.- ¿Algún problema?

-No, en absoluto, señora. -dijo su ayudante. Hermione volvió a coger la mano de Ron y antes de salir del despacho del pelirrojo, volvió a mirar al anciano mago que sería su ayudante.

-Y otra costumbre que tiene que cambiar es esa de que me llames " _señora_ ". Llámame Hermione. -dijo antes de salir del despacho, en compañía de Ron, claro.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: ¡Cuántas cosas estamos descubriendo hoy!_

 _R. Skeeter: Y las que aun quedan... Por ejemplo, ¿sabe la gente que a la Ministra de Magia no le interesa nada más que su trabajo? Abandona a su familia casi a diario._

-Mami... -dijo un pequeño Hugo apareciendo en la habitación de sus padres. Sabía que el pelirrojo no estaba porque estaba en una misión. Y su madre estaba leyendo algo en su portátil, aparato muggle que le estaba enseñando a utilizar a Arthur.

-¿Qué paso, Hugo? -preguntó Hermione, al verlo.

-No puedo dormir... -confesó él, mirando el suelo avergonzado.

-¿Quieres quedarte conmigo un rato? -preguntó Hermione. Hugo sonrió, mostrando el hueco en su dentadura debido a que su hermana ayudó a una de sus paletas de leche a caerse. El pequeño de pelo rizo corrió hacia la cama de su madre y se sentó a su lado.- ¿Ponemos los dibujos en el ordenador?

-Sí.

-¿Qué quieres ver?

-Toy Story, ma. -dijo Hugo mirándola. Hermione sonrió y buscó al película en su ordenador. Le dio al play en su ordenador y su hijo se acomodó entre su pecho y su brazo para verla. Llevaban apenas unos minutos de película cuando una pelirroja asomó la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio también.

-¿Estáis viendo Toy Story? -preguntó Rose, que tenía siete años.

Hermione asintió y levantó las sábanas a su otro lado para que su hija se metiera en la cama con ellos. Con Hugo abrazado a uno de sus lados y la cabeza de Rose en su otro hombro, los tres se quedaron dormidos. Ron llegó a su casa cerca de medianoche, la misión se había acortado y se encontró con aquella imagen que le pareció la más bonita que había visto en su vida. Sonrió y se fue a dormir al sillón, con Flamel, la gata. Se despertó con cosquillas en su mejilla.

-Buenos días. -le dijo Hermione, agachada al lado de su casa. Ron sonrió y Hermione dejó un suave beso en los labios.- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer por la noche. Ya estábais dormidos. -dijo Ron, bostezando. Hermione le volvió a dar un beso en los labios.- ¿Siguen en la cama?

-Sí, siguen dormidos. ¿Quieres ir a despertarlos y yo mientras preparo el desayuno? -propuso Hermione mientras Ron se sentaba en el sillón. Su marido frunció el ceño.

-¿No tienes que ir a trabajar hoy?

-Hoy me he tomado el día libre. -dijo dándole un beso un poco más largo antes de irse sonriendo a la cocina.

-¿Hermione? -preguntó Ron, caminando hacia las escaleras. Su mujer la miró.- Que te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Ronald. -dijo ella, sonriendo.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: Nadie puede mantaner un matrimonio así._

 _R. Skeeter: Esperemos que no mucho más. Pero en caso de que eso dure, aquí estaremos nosotros para desmentirlo todo. La prensa en el amor nunca miente._


	4. Astoria y Draco

_Entrevistador: ¡Ya llegó otra semana más los mínutos de Rita Skeeter! ¿Cómo estás Rita?_

 _R. Skeeter: De maravilla, querido._

 _Entrevistador: ¿Y de qué nos vienes a hablar hoy?_

 _R. Skeeter: De mortífagos. De una familia de mortífagos en la que solo hay sitio para el odio, la venganza y el olvido. Vengo a hablar de Draco y Astoria Malfoy._

 _Entrevistador: ¿Qué tienes que contarnos de ellos? ¿Cómo es su matrimonio?_

 _R. Skeeter: Por conveniencia. Un matrimonio concertado, sin duda alguna._

-No te casarás con ella. -le dijo Lucius Malfoy a Draco que sonrió de lado y asintió.

-Sí, padre, lo haré. Me voy a casar con Astoria. -afirmó con tranquilidad Draco. Narcisa miraba a su marido y a su hijo intermitentemente, preocupada.

-No es suficientemente buena para ti.

-Yo no soy suficientemente bueno para ella. -dijo Draco.- Pero me quiere. Y yo la amo.

-¿Por qué no vuelves a quedar con la chica de los Parkinson?

-No pienso volver a ver a Pansy. Quiero a Astoria, no hay vuelta atrás ni nada que me haga cambiar de parecer en cuanto a la boda. -dijo Draco, levantándose del sillón de la Mansión Malfoy.- Si queréis venir será en dos meses. Si no, ya nos veremos.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: ¡Esto es nuevo! Cuéntanos más._

 _R. Skeeter: Está claro que Draco Malfoy se ha casado con Astoria para intentar limpiar su apellido. No le interesa en lo más mínimo la niñata esa. Probablemente los padres de Greengrass se presentaran un día en la Mansión Malfoy y propusieron la idea del matrimonio a cambiar de una limpieza de cara para los Malfoy. Y así se conocieron Astoria y Draco._

-Feliz cumpleaños, Daphne. -dijo Draco, apareciendo en la pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños de Daphne Greengrass. El rubio le dio un beso en la mejilla y dejó su regalo junto al resto de cajas envueltas en papeles de colores.

-Hola, Draco. Muchísimas gracias por venir. -dijo Daphne, sonriendo.- Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

-Sí, ha pasado un tiempo desde que os veo, a todos. -dijo Draco, observando a la espalda de su amiga algunos de sus compañeros de Hogwarts. Los Malfoy pasaron una temporada en Francia, intentando que la gente se olvidara de lo sucedido en la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

-Pasa, tómate algo y disfruta. -dijo Daphne, sonriendo y señalando a su espalda. Y justo en ese momento ocurrió. Simplemente pasó. Astoria Greengrass bajaba por las escaleras de su casa, con un vestido blanco de estampado de flores rosas y una sonrisa. Draco pensó que sus pulmones se le habían salido del cuerpo, pues no podía respirar.- Draco, ¿conoces a mi hermana, Astoria?

-No, no tengo el placer. -dijo él, sorprendido. Astoria sonrió y se acercó para tenderle la mano. Draco la miró fijamente, ¿esa pequeñísima y hermosa chica pretendía estrecharle la mano como lo haría su propio padre? Finalmente estrechó la mano con ella.- Draco Malfoy.

-Sí, lo sé. Sé quien eres. -dijo ella, sonriendo.- Astoria Greengrass.

La fiesta prosiguió con normalidad para todos menos para Draco Malfoy. No podía evitar seguir con la mirada a Astoria Greengrass. La observó hasta que estuvo seguro de que no le quedaba ni un solo detalle de su cuerpo a la vista por memorizar. El vestido de flores tenía un escote en V en la espalda que dejaba ver su preciosa figura. No era como las chicas a las que Draco estaba acostumbrado a ver desnudas, las francesas o las británicas con las que se había acostado. Ella no tenía aquella delgadez que a todo el mundo le gustaba y que a Draco le acababa de dejar de gustar. Era una mujer con curvas, estaba seguro aunque su vestido no se lo dejara apreciar. Si tan solo pudiera tocarla...

-¿Bailas? -le preguntó el rubio a la hermana de la cumpleañera. Ella sonrió y agarró su mano.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: Digamos que su matrimonio fue totalmente planeado. ¿Puede la gente llegar a enamorarse después de eso?_

 _R. Skeeter: Lo dudo mucho. Muchísimo. Y más de un hombre como Draco Malfoy, un antiguo mortífago._

 _Entrevistador: ¿Los Mortífagos no aman?_

 _R. Skeeter: En absoluto. Es más, no creo que Astoria y Draco supieran casi nada el uno del otro._

Astoria Greengrass tenía dos pasiones secretas. Una era el mundo muggle. Adoraba todo del mundo muggle. Le encantaba caminar por las calles del Londres muggle, sin que nadie la conociera, nadie la mirara. Sentarse en una cafetería, pedir un capuccino y mirar a los muggles de su alrededor. Y su otra pasión secreta era el rubio que estaba tumbado, desnudo, a su lado, en la cama.

-¿El mundo muggle? -preguntó incrédulo Draco. Su pelo rubio no estaba tan perfecto después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, ni de cerca.

-Sí, Draco, el mundo muggle. -dijo ella, poniéndose a la defensiva. Le estaba confesando su mayor secreto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí. -dijo ella, levantándose furiosa de la cama. Draco rodó los ojos y se levantó caminando tras ella que se dirigía al baño.

-Vamos, Astoria, no te enfades. -le pidió él, rodeándola por la cintura y abrazándola por la espalda. Astoria no le mostró ni la más pequeña prueba de afecto ante aquel contacto. No hasta que Draco le susurró al oído.- Me sigue gustando todo de ti, incluso eso. No tienes ni un solo defecto.

-¿Seguro? -preguntó ella, con voz temblorosa.

-¿Estás de broma? Eres perfecta, Astoria... Volvamos a la cama.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: ¿No se amaron entonces?_

 _R. Skeeter: Imposible. No. Ni amor, ni afecto, ni cariño... Nada._

Draco Malfoy entró en su cuarto y lo encontró tal y como lo había dejado horas antes. La cama deshecha. Ropa sucia tirada en el suelo. Las ventanas tapadas por las cortinas. La morena tumbada en su cama. Desnuda. Únicamente la sábana blanca tapaba lo justo de su cuerpo, desde sus pechos hasta la mitad de su muslo. Malfoy sonrió al verla.

Se tumbó a su lado en la cama y como ella no le hizo caso, se tumbó parcialmente encima de ella, que sonrió contra la almohada. Estaba boca abajo y Draco no dudó en sacar de sobre su espalda la sábana y todo el pelo de ella. Posó las manos en su cintura y observó su espalda, repleta de lunares. Y comenzó a besar uno a uno todos los lunares de su futura mujer. Uno a uno.

-Draco, me haces cosquillas. -dijo ella, removiéndose bajo él. Él sonrió y siguió con lo suyo.- Draco... Draco. -dijo casi en un gemido. Él volvió a sonreír, estaba consiguiendo lo que quería.- Es injusto...

-¿El.. qué? -dijo con los labios pegados a su baja espalda.

-Yo tengo muy poca ropa y tú mucha. -dijo ella, risueña. Draco también se rió y procedieron a solucionar el problema.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: Me parece increíble que después de tantos años y en pleno siglo XXI siga habiendo matrimonios concertados. Es realmente una crueldad._

 _R. Skeeter: No puedo estar más de acuerdo._

-¡Eres cruel! ¡Para, Draco, para! -gritó Astoria entre risas y removiéndose bajo el cuerpo de su marido. Draco salió de debajo de las sábanas y le dio un dulce beso en la boca a Astoria.- Quiero decirte algo...

-¿Sí?

-No quiero que te pongas nervioso, ¿vale? Es algo bonito, que quiero experimentar contigo y solo contigo. Y quiero hacerlo, ¿vale, Draco?

-Astoria me estás asustando. -dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sólo prométeme que no te vas a poner como un loco y que vas a reaccionar como un hombre tiene que reaccionar, bien. -dijo Astoria, intentando evitar que las lágrimas y un puchero salieran de ella.

-Astoria...

-Prométemelo, Draco. -dijo ella autoritaria.

-Te lo prometo.

-Estoy embarazada.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: Tiene que ser tensa su relación, ¿o me equivoco, Rita?_

 _R. Skeeter: Estoy segura de que no te equivocas. Discusiones, peleas... Tienen que ser continuas en un matrimonio así._

El medimago abandonó el dormitorio de los Malfoy y Astoria evitó la mirada de su marido cogiendo rápidamente un libro en su mesilla de noche. Draco seguía apoyado en la pared, al lado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, puños apretados y ojos rojos.

-Astoria...

-He leído que los Potter también van a tener otro hijo...

-Astoria.

-Estaba por aquí... -dijo pasando hojas de la revista.

-¡Astoria! -gritó Draco, asustando a su mujer y haciendo que deje la revista a un lado.- No podemos seguir con esto, Astoria. Tenemos que hacer algo.

-Claro que sí. -dijo ella, enfadándose.- Tenemos que ir a comprar una cuna y...

-No, Astoria. ¿No lo entiendes? Puedes morir.

-Y voy a correr el riesgo.

-No, no, no puedes decirlo así. Astoria hay otros...

-Draco, voy a tener este hijo, lo quieras o no. Si no lo quieres no tienes más que decírmelo, cojo mis cosas y me voy.

-Deja de decir tonterías.

-Quiero ser madre. Quiero que seas padre. Quiero este bebé.

-Es una maldición.

-¡Voy a tener a este bebé! -gritó ella desesperada.

-¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?! ¡Yo también! ¡Pero no quiero perderte, joder, Astoria! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!

-Sí, sí, sí puedes, Draco. Y no sabemos si me voy a morir, pero si me muero vas a vivir, criar y cuidar de nuestro hijo. Eso es lo que vas a hacer, ¿te quedó claro? -le dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Draco se sentaba en el borde de la cama, a su lado. Los dos se miraron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Draco apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Astoria y ella le acarició el pelo, cariñosamente.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: ¿Y ellos, tienen una familia?_

 _R. Skeeter: Un hijo, ya todos sabemos lo que se va diciendo sobre él por ahí. Que no es hijo de Malfoy y todo eso. Pero ese no es el tema, el tema es... Si no es hijo de Malfoy, ¿os podéis imaginar cómo lo trata?_

-Scorpius, hijo, termina el pescado, por favor. -le pidió Astoria a su hijo, acariciándole la cabeza.

-¿No está bueno el pescado, amo Scorpius? -preguntó una recién llegada Moley. Scorpius miró a sus padres y Draco lo incitó a hablar con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Está riquísimo, Moley. -dijo él, con una sonrisa.

-Moley, ¿por qué no vas a la cocina y nos traes un poco más de vino, por favor, querida? -le dijo con dulzura Astoria. Moley asintió y se marchó corriendo a la cocina. Astoria levantó la mirada hacia los dos rubios, que inmediatamente la bajaron hacia su plato. Aquella mirada de Astoria no podía anunciar nada bueno.- Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá? -preguntó Scorpius.

-Tenemos que hacer algo con Moley.

-Astoria, por favor, es una elfina buena. -dijo Draco, sorprendido.

-Por eso mismo. Ayer he empezado a hacer yo misma un vestido azul.

-¿Para quién? -preguntó aterrorizado Scorpius.

-No le vas a poner un vestido a nuestro hijo. -le dijo Draco a Astoria, igual de aterrorizado. Astoria se rió.

-Es para Moley. Hermione Granger tiene razón, como mínimo se merecen el respeto de tener algo de ropita, cobrar y unos días de vacaciones. -dijo segura y tranquila. Su marido abrió los ojos como platos al escucharla.- Sí, he dicho días de vacaciones, Draco Malfoy. No hay discusión. Y si me disculpáis tengo que ir al baño. -dijo ella, levantándose elegantemente de la mesa del comedor. Su hijo, en cuanto Astoria cruzó la puerta del comedor, se acercó a su padre para hablarle en un tono de confesión.

-Por Merlín, pensé que me querría poner el vestido a mi. -dijo el pequeño de seis años. Draco sonrió.

-No te preocupes, tu madre no te pondrá un vestido.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: Aun así es triste la noticia de la muerte de Astoria Greengrass. Nadie se esperaba algo así._

 _R. Skeeter: Era una mujer joven, todavía. Aunque no sé si Draco Malfoy estará tan triste..._

Habían pasado ya diez o doce días desde que fue a dejar a Scorpius al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Y él seguí allí tirado, en la butaca de piel vieja, con dos botellas de wiskey de fuego vacías y un vaso roto en el suelo. La puerta de su despacho se abrió y dejó entrar unos tímidos rayos de luz.

-Lo siento, amo Draco. Moley solo quería limpiar un poco. -dijo la elfina con voz dulce, frágil y tímida. Ella también estaba muy triste. Se marchó y cerró la puerta tras ella.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: Parece que ninguna figura famosa del mundo mágico se salva de los problemas amorosos._

 _R. Skeeter: No, nadie se salva de que la prensa descubra su verdadera identidad. Hasta la semana que viene._


	5. Avani y James

_Entrevistador: El momento más esperado de la semana ha llegado. ¡Bienvenida, Rita Skeeter!_

 _R. Skeeter: Hola, hola a todos. Estoy encantada de estar otro día más aquí._

 _Entrevistador: ¿De quién nos vienes a hablar hoy?_

 _R. Skeeter: Hay un apellido que vuelve a aparecer en mi sección: Potter. Hoy vengo a hablar de James Sirius Potter, el primogénito de Harry Potter._

 _Entrevistador: ¿Y qué nos vienes a contar de él?_

 _R. Skeeter: Resulta que le hemos encontrado una novieta. Nada más y nada menos que una mortífaga._

 _Entrevistador: Por el amor de Merlín._

 _R. Skeeter: Avani Zabini, es hija de un mortífago y la actual novia de James Sirius Potter a quien, estoy segura, que está engañando para llegar al seno de la familia Potter._

-¡Papá no puedes decir eso! -le gritó Avani a su padre, en medio de una discusión. Su madre los miraba desde la espalda de Blaise, sin inmutarse.

-¡No seas infantil, Avani, por el amor de Salazar Slytherin!

-Seré amiga de quien yo quiera. Me da igual si es hija de muggles, mestiza o sangre pura.

-¿Y Potter?

-¿Qué te pasa con James? -gritó ella.

-¿Te estás acostando con él?

-No.

-¡No me mientas!

-¡No me acuesto con James! ¡Es mi amigo! Además, ¿qué te importa? ¡Si nunca te ha importado mi vida!

-¡Me importa que mi hija sea la guarra de un Potter!

-¡No me llames guarra!

De repente los gritos cesaron y una mano cayó en la mejilla de Avani. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y con una mano en la mejilla miró a su madre, que la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Pero, como siempre, Padma, no pronunció palabra. Avani corrió a su cuarto, cogió su baúl y una mochila. Metió todas sus cosas y esa misma noche se fue de su casa. Pasó la noche en una fría calle del Londres muggle, hasta que al día siguiente, Ginny Potter la encontró y se la llevó a su casa. Avani tan solo tenía dieciséis años.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: Una femme fatale._

 _R. Skeeter: Una chica algo sueltilla que se acuesta con el hijo del salvador del mundo mágico para obtener información a cambio. O dinero._

¿Las ventajas de ser un alumno de sexto y estar castigo sin ir a Hogsmeade? Ninguna. Absolutamente ninguna. James y Avani estaban castigados por una pequeña broma a la gata de Filch. ¿Ese bicho de verdad era inmortal o cómo?

-Me aburro, Av... -dijo James, colgando los pies por el respaldo del sillón y la cabeza por el otro lado del sillón. Su amiga lo miró con una ceja alzada desde una butaca, donde intentaba dormir.

-¿Y?

-Podríamos ir a hacer algo... Me aburro mucho. ¿Quidditch?

-Llueve y McGonagall nos pillaría.

-¿Molestar a algún Slytherin?

-Todos están en Hogsmeade.

-¿Baño?

-Baño.

Los dos corrieron hacia los baños del pasillo más alejado de todo de Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron allí, cerraron la puerta mediante un buen encantamiento y James ya estaba contra la pared y con Avani contra sus labios. La temperatura fue subiendo poco a poco, como Avani al cuerpo de James, pues cuando se dio cuenta era ella quien estaba contra la pared, con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de James y éste besando su cuello y sujetándola por la parte de atrás de las rodillas. James la agarró bien y, besándose, los dos llegaron a un retrete. James se sentó sobre la tapa, con Avani a horcajadas sobre él.

Los besos eran más torpes, más húmedos, más pasionales. Se separaron un segundos y James agarró las mejillas de Avani. Vieron sus pupilas dilatadas y escucharon sus respiraciones agitadas.

-Avani...

-¿Sí?

-No vamos a hacerlo en el baño.

-No, no por lo menos ahora no. -dijo ella, entendiéndolo. O paraban en ese mismo instante o sería demasiado tarde. Pero no se movieron. Ella siguió sentada sobre él un rato y él agarrándole las mejillas. Mirándose a los ojos.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: ¡Esa sí ha sido una definición!_

 _R. Skeeter: No hay otra manera para hablar de Zabini. Pero, hoy, además, tengo declaraciones de alguien importante. De Blaise Zabini, el padre de la joven._

 _Entrevistador: ¿Cómo?_

 _R. Skeeter: Así es, Zabini ha aceptado una entrevista conmigo en la que me contó ciertas cosas. Como que el plan de su hija no lo incluye a él, ni a su madre. Es exclusivamente de ella. Y también me ha dicho que es una chica que siempre ha ido por su lado. Y que, por supuesto, Avani Zabini ha abandonado a sus padres._

-¡Av, estoy aquí! ¡Esconde a tu amante, por favor! -bromeó James en cuanto llegó por la chimenea del nuevo apartamento de su novia en el Londres muggle. Pero no recibió respuesta.- ¿Avani? ¿Avani?

Entró en la habitación de su novia, esa en la que pasaba más noches que en su propia casa y encontró a Avani sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la cama. Frunció el ceño y se sentó a su lado. Ente sus manos tenía una carta de su tía Parvati.

-Mi tía me ha escrito. Está muy feliz en Noruega de nuevo. -dijo Avani, con la mirada fija en la carta.- Han prolongado su traspaso hasta el año que viene. Me ha invitado a pasar la Navidad con ella allí.

-Eso es genial, Avani. -le dijo James, dulcemente, buscando la mirada de Avani.- Aunque yo prefiero que aceptes la invitación de mi madre y de mi abuela y vengas a pasar la Navidad con nosotros. -Avani forzó una sonrisa de lado, en un gesto irónico, y miró a James.

-No tengo familia. -dijo con la voz rota.- Me fui de casa y mis padres ni se preocuparon más por mi. He visto a mi madre esta mañana, James. Se ha comportado como si no me conociera. -dijo echándose a llorar. James la abrazó con el ceño fruncido.

-No te merecen, Avani. No te mereces una familia así y ellos no merecen que los quieras. -dijo James, dejando que Avani mojara su camiseta con lágrimas mientras él le acariciaba la cabeza.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: ¿Tan cruel es esa mujer como para no querer ni a sus propios padres?_

 _R. Skeeter: Ya sé que es complicado de digerir, pero así es. Avani Zabini tan solo piensa en ella, en ella y solo en ella._

-James no es necesario, en serio... -dijo Avani, tirando de la mano de James hacia atrás. Pero él tiraba de ella hacia la puerta de la Madriguera.

-Claro que lo es. Eres mi novia, mis abuelos y mis tíos te tienen que conocer.

-Pero... James, no creo que se sientan cómodos conmigo ahí.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó el joven de dieciocho años, frunciendo el ceño y parando su caminata para mirarla.

-Mi padre estuvo del lado de Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Y mi madre salió con tu tío Ron, ¡que es el marido de la Ministra de Magia!

-Ahí un par de cosas que debes saber antes de entrar ahí. -dijo James, sonriendo y agarrando a su novia por las mejillas.- Tienes que llamar a Voldemort por su nombre, aunque parezca que mi padrino se vaya a echar a llorar, estamos mejorando en eso. Que tu madre saliera con mi tío no le importa a mi tía Hermione, pero no deberías mencionar ese baile, mi tío Ron se pone nervioso con ese tema también. Tampoco debes llamar a mi tía 'Ministra de Magia', con que la llames Hermione está perfecto. Mi familia ya te adora casi tanto como yo, así que no te preocupes y tan solo sé tu misma.

-Pero...

-Venga, vamos. -dijo tirando de su mano de nuevo y arrastrándola hasta la Madriguera.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: ¡Pobre la familia Potter, lo que tienen que estar aguantando!_

 _R. Skeeter: Sobre todo la Señora Potter, que es extremadamente celosa._

-¿Leche, chocolate, café? -le preguntó Ginny a Avani en su primer desayuno con los Potter.

-Señora Pot...

-¡Eh! -la interrumpió Ginny.

-Perdón, Ginny, no tengo mucha hambre. Con un zumo estará perfecto. -dijo Avani, tímidamente. Harry hacía un crucigrama con ayuda de Albus, James deboraba unas tostadas y Lily tomaba su leche caliente.

-Por Merlín, Avani. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día. ¿Leche, chocolate o café?

-Café...

-Que sea otro café, Kreacher. -dijo Ginny.

-¿Por qué a mi no me dejas beber café y a Avani sí, ma? -le preguntó Lily a su madre.

-No puedes beber café, Lily. Ya sabes lo nerviosa que te pones. -dijo Harry, sin despegar la mirada de su periódico.- Con doce letras, artista violonchelista en Las Brujas de Macbeth.

-Merton Graves. -dijo Avani.

-Gracias, querida. -le dijo Harry, sonriendo.

-¿Tostadas, galletas, biscocho o tortitas? -le preguntó Ginny a Avani.

-A nosotros nunca nos ofreces tanta comida, Ginny. -le dijo James.

-Tú no necesitas que te ofrezcan comida, ya la coges por tu propio pie. -le dijo Harry a su hijo.- Nueve letras, actriz muggle que estuvo casada con Ashton Kutcher.

-Demi Moore. -dijo Avani. Ginny la miró sorprendida y sonrió.

-Que bien le vas a caer a mi padre, cielo. -le dijo la pelirroja dulcemente.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: Hay algo que no comprendo... ¿Cómo será capaz esa niña de engañar al joven Potter?_

 _R. Skeeter: Eso es un misterio, pero estoy segura de que él pronto la descubrirá. Será entonces cuando esa trampa de Zabini se acabe._

-¡Qué frío, qué frío, qué frío...! -dijo James Sirius Potter, apareciéndose en la puerta del apartamento de su novia. Abrió con sus llaves y cerró tras él. Iba abrigado con su bufanda de Gryffindor de cuando todavía asistía a la escuela, guantes, abrigo hasta las rodillas y un jersey de lana con una gran 'J' que su abuela le tejió. Era el día libre de Avani y también el suyo, por eso estaba en su casa a las ocho de la mañana. Caminó hacia la habitación de Avani quitándose ropa, dejándola por el suelo, hasta que entró y la encontró dormida. Se sacó la camiseta y los pantalones y se metió en su cama en ropa interior. Estaba congelado. Tanto que abrazó a Avani en busca de calor.

-¡James! -gritó ella cuando notó los brazos helados sobre su cintura, el pecho contra su espalda, las piernas de James enredadas en las suyas y, sobre todo, sus pies congelados con los pies calentitos de ella.

-Qué frío hace.

-¡Qué frío estás! -se quejó ella, intentando separarse de él. Pero James se lo impidió y mientras forcejeaban ella se echó a reír.

-Voy a morir de una hipotermia, Avani. -dijo James, apretándola más contra él, sintiendo su calor.

-Esto es de todo menos romántico, James Sirius Potter. Y me habías prometido un día romántico.

-Venía pensando en prepararte un buen desayuno, traértelo a la cama, despertarte con besos, desayunar a tu lado y ver _Love Actually_ abrazados en tu sillón.

-Era un buen plan.

-Pero hay menos siete grados ahí fuera y tengo mucho frío. Así que el plan acaba de cambiar a acostarme a tu lado, pegarme a ti como una lapa y que me des calor.

-Igual... ese tampoco es tan mal plan. -dijo ella, sonriendo de lado, antes de girar sobre su cuerpo, quedando encima de él para besarle fogosamente.


	6. Valerie y Albus

_Entrevistador: ¡Al fin tenemos de nuevo aquí a Rita Skeeter!_

 _R. Skeeter: Hola, hola a todos._

 _Entrevistador: Rita, ¿qué nos traes hoy?_

 _R. Skeeter:Pues hoy, siguiendo el hilo del programa de la semana pasada, vengo a hablar del hijo de Harry Potter._

 _Entrevistador: ¿De James Potter II?_

 _R. Skeeter: No, de Albus Severus Potter. Porque he estado investigando y he descubierto una historia de amor. Pero, empecemos por el principio. Albus Severus Potter es el segundo hijo de Harry Potter, seleccionado en Slytherin, el traidor de la familia está claro. ¿Y con quién sale? Con una mortífaga, por supuesto._

Queridísima Ginny Potter,

Tengo, necesito, contarte una cosa. Albus está saliendo con una chica. Esta vez no es la hija de Voldemort, tranquila. Es mi prima, Valerie Nott. Seguro que ya la conoces, es una de las mejores amigas de Lily.

Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hace unos minutos, que los he encontrado besuqueándose en la sala común. Sabía que le gustaba desde hacía unos meses, pero como estaba empezando una especie de relación con esa chica de Ravenclaw (esa chica a la que odias, un poco histérica-obsesiva, claramente mi prima es mucho mejor que esa chica), yo pensaba que Albus ya se había olvidado de Valerie ¡pero no! Le estaba metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta delante de mis narices.

Creo que se quiere vengar porque Rose y yo estamos saliendo y a veces también nos ve besándonos (no le enseñes esta carta a Ron Weasley, por favor, no quiero morir sin haberme graduado). Por favor, espero una carta tuya a tu hijo, pidiéndole que se corte, que es mi prima, que la respete y que sino lo voy a matar. Si lo escucha de uno de tus vociferadores (como esos que le mandabas a James hace unos años y que llegaban al gran comedor durante el desayuno) seguro que te hace caso.

PD: Rose y yo estamos en nuestro mejor momento, gracias por animarme a que le contara mis sentimientos y por hacer que tu hermano no me matara. Te debo una enorme, Ginny.

PD*: Esto no te lo iba a contar, pero es mejor que lo sepas: Valerie es pelirroja.

Te aprecia muchísimo, Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: ¿Otra mortífaga? ¿Qué les pasa a los Potter con las mortífagas? ¿Es algún tipo de maldición?_

 _R. Skeeter: No, la maldición es otra. Es una maldición con las pelirrojas. Es la séptima generación de hombres Potter que salen con una pelirroja. Y Albus Severus la está cumpliendo. Quizás sea porque siente remordimientos por ser el traidor de su familia. O quizás porque cree que eso molestará a su padre._

-Potter, ¿ahora sales con una pelirroja como tu mamá? -se burló Lucas Finnigan, un Ravenclaw que salió con Rose y desde que lo dejaron no hace más que molestar a los Weasley, a los Potter y a Scorpius Malfoy, por supuesto. Aquella tarde le tocaba a Albus.

-Ten cuidado de lo que dices sobre mi madre, Finnigan.

-Solo digo... Tu abuelo se casó con una pelirroja. Tu padre se casó con una pelirroja. Y ahora tú te tiras a la prima de Malfoy, también pelirroja. ¿Qué casualidad, no? ¿Remordimientos por ser una serpiente?

Finnigan terminó suspendido boca abajo por un tobillo gracias a la varita de Albus Severus.

-Que te quede claro. No puedes hablar de mi madre. No puedes hablar de mi padre. Y no puedes hablar de Valerie. Para que te claro, a ti a y tus amiguitos, salgo con ella porque quiero, no pensé ni en mi madre ni en mi padre cuando empecé a salir con ella. Así que no te atrevas a decir nada acerca de ninguna tradición o remordimientos. Porque, además, estoy orgulloso de ser de Slytherin. -dijo dejándolo caer, para que se retorciera de dolor por el golpe en el suelo.- Déjanos en paz, Finnigan.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: ¡Guau, la familia más famosa del mundo mágico, maldiciones y mortífagos! Cuéntanos más, por favor._

 _R. Skeeter: Por supuesto. Albus Severus está saliendo con Valerie Nott, hija de Theodore y Daphne Nott. Tengo entendido que es familiar del mejor amigo de Potter, Scorpius Malfoy. Pero lo importante y lo que nos preguntamos con todas las parejas del mundo mágico es: ¿Se aman?_

 _Entrevistador: ¿Se aman?_

 _R. Skeeter: No, claramente no._

-¡No me entra en la cabeza como podéis hacer esa tontería! -le gritó Albus a Valerie. Ésta se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la sala común de Slytherin, de brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada. Mientras, el azabache caminaba ante ella de un lado a otro, nervioso.

-No es para tanto... No seas dramático.

-¡Os habéis enfrentado a unos hombres en Hogsmeade que os doblaban en número y en peso!

-Estamos bien, ¿no? Pues ya está. Albus, no entiendo porque te pones así.

-¡Pues porque te quiero! -gritó él. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. Era la primera vez que Albus decía aquello. Valerie se levantó y caminó hacia él hasta que estuvo a unos centímetros de él. Se miraron a los ojos y a los labios repetidas veces.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Valerie con una voz ridíciulamente baja y aguda.

-Qué-qué... Pues que... ¿Te lo tengo que repetir? -dijo él en un suspiro. Valerie no cambió su rostro y asintió.- Que te quiero, Val...

Su novia lo interrumpió con un beso emocionante. Albus la sujetó por la cintura y ella lo rodeó por el cuello.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: ¡No se salva nadie!_

 _R. Skeeter: Es lo que tienen las altas clases, como los Potter. Se olvidan de lo que es el amor. Y más Albus Severus, es un Slytherin._

 _Entrevistador: Ella también._

 _R. Skeeter: Con más razón. Es imposible que sean siquiera un poco cariñosos._

-Ya, ¿no? -se quejó Scorpius, cuando llegó de la biblioteca y se encontró con su prima y su mejor amigo besándose en la sala común de Slytherin. Los dos se separaron y lo miraron indiferentes.

-Hola, Scorpius. -le dijo Valerie, sonriéndole, mientras Albus le daba un beso en el cuello. Scorpius le tiró un cojín a su amigo.

-Córtate, es mi prima. -se quejó Scorpius, sentándose entre ellos dos, haciendo que ambos bufaran.- ¿Cómo te fue en Encantamientos? -le preguntó a su prima.

-Bien, pero mejor me fue en Pociones... -dijo Valerie, mirando a Albus, que sonreía como un idiota.

-¿Qué hicisteis en Pociones? ¡Por eso faltaste hoy a Historia de la Magia! -acusó Scorpius a Albus, que sonrió.

-¿Bins me echó de menos? -preguntó irónico Albus, mirando a Valerie y haciendo manitas con su novia tras la cabeza de Scorpius.

-No, pero sí Rose. -dijo Scorpius.

-Ah... Yo os eché de menos en Herbología. -dijo Albus.- Y el profesor Longbotton también, he escuchado algo de que le va a escribir a mi tío.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Scorpius agudizando ridíciulamente la voz y tragando saliva. Albus y Valerie se rieron, sin dejar de jugar con sus manos.- Sois insoportables. -dijo levantándose y caminando hacia su cuarto. Albus tiró de las piernas de Valerie, las posó sobre las suyas y volvió a besarla.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: Y, entonces, ¿cuál es el motivo de su relación?_

 _R. Skeeter: Ella quiere protagonismo, quiere ser 'una chica Potter'. Y él quiere molestar a sus padres, estoy segurísima._

Una fiesta en la casa de los Potter se avecina. Harry cometió el error de acompañar a su mujer a una presentación en Francia y quedarse a pasar la noche ambos allí. Porque en cuanto la noticia llegó a oídos de la pequeña Potter, al menos treinta personas estaban ya invitados a una macro-fiesta. Y claro, James no se iba a quedar atrás. Y Albus invitó por su parte a los Slytherins. Entre ellos, su novia.

-¡Valerie! -gritó Lily cuando encontró a su amiga, bailando con su hermano. Tiró de ella para separarla de su hermano y la abrazó eufórica. Lily Potter fue la primera en ponerse a beber aquella tarde.- ¡Qué alegría verte!

-Sí, sí, yo también me alegro... -dijo Valerie.

-Mira... -dijo Lily girándose para señalar a alguien a su espalda. Fue entonces cuando Albus aprovechó, cogió la mano de Valerie y tiró de ella escaleras arriba.- ¿Valerie? ¿Val?

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Valerie.

-Ven, te quiero enseñar una cosa. -dijo Albus. Entró en el despacho de su padre y cerró la puerta tras él.- Aquí es la habitación donde mi padre pasa más tiempo. Mamá cuando trabaja lo hace en el salón o en su cuarto, pero papá lo hace aquí. -dijo sonriendo el azabache. La pelirroja miró a su alrededor asombrada, agarrada de la mano de Albus.- Me encantaba colarme aquí cuando era pequeño.

-¿Cuando eras pequeño?

-Bueno, me encanta colarme aquí. -confesó él, sonriente.- Todos los libros de mi padre, informes, trabajo... Todo, me fascina. Pero lo que más... Ven... -dijo tirando de ella a la parte de atrás del escritorio.

Albus sonrió mirando a su alrededor y Valerie observó todo fascinada. Había decenas de fotografías alrededor de la mesa del Señor Potter, todas mirando hacia él, para que las pudiera ver mientras trabajaba. Distinguió en ellas a Ron y Hermione Weasley, a la madre de Albus, a Hagrid, a los tíos y primos de Albus...

-¿Ellos son...? -preguntó señalando una fotografía que estaba en un lugar especial, pues era la única fotografía entre un montón de Albus y sus hermanos, en las que no salían ninguno de los tres. Tan solo una pareja y un bebé.

-Mi padre y mis abuelos. -dijo sonriendo, Albus.- Mi abuelo, James; y mi abuela, Lily...

-Como tus hermanos...

-Exacto.

-¿Y esta? -preguntó señalando otra.

-Mis abuelos con sus amigos. Éste, es Remus Lupin, el padre de mi primo Teddy. Y él Sirius Black, el padrino de mi padre y mejor amigo de mi abuelo. -dijo Albus. Él cogió otra foto y se la enseñó.- Este es el Ejército de Dumbledore, un grupo que mis padres y mis tíos crearon en Hogwarts para aprender Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras cuando tenían una horrible profesora. -dijo Albus.- Y esta es la Orden del Fénix original. Mis abuelos estaban en ella.

Albus siguió enseñándole fotos a su novia y contándole las historias que se escondían tras ellas. Valerie lo miraba y escuchaba fascinada. Terminaron sentados en la silla con ruedas del Señor Potter, ella sobre sus rodillas y Albus con los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Este sitio es fantástico, Albus. -le dijo Valerie.

-Sí... ¿Sabes que es lo que más me gustaba de este sitio?

-¿Las fotos?

-No.

-¿Los libros de magia?

-No, tampoco. Esto. -dijo él, sonriendo. De repente la silla empezó a dar vueltas y Valerie, que el giro la cogió por sorpresa, se agarró al cuello de Albus.

-¿Tienes todas estas cosas en esta habitación y lo que más te gustaba es una silla que da vueltas? -preguntó Valerie, cuando Albus dejó de hacer girar la silla. El azabache sonrió y asintió.

-Tenía cuatro años, claro que me encantaba esto.

Valerie se rió y besó al mediano de los Potter. Él le correspondió al dulce beso e hizo girar la silla una vez más mientras se besaban.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: Me pregunto yo, Rita. ¿Tendremos que dejar de creer en el amor?_

 _R. Skeeter: Si por ellos fuera, sí. Pero yo seguiré creyendo en el amor verdadero toda mi vida._


	7. Rose y Scorpius

**_¡Y con esta historia cierro "La prensa en el amor"! Me ha encantado escribir las historias de todas las parejas. Tengo preparado un fic llamado "Canción de una vida", que me hace muchísima ilusión porque me ha dado muchísimo trabajo y tiempo. Pero creo que está quedando bien. Espero empezar a subirlo pronto, un día de estos. Por ahora, espero que os guste la séptima y última entrega de "La prensa en el amor". Hoy, Rose y Scorpius._**

* * *

 _Entrevistador: ¡Ya está aquí, ya llegó, Rita Skeeter y su sección!_

 _R. Skeeter: Hola de nuevo a todos._

 _Entrevistador: Rita, ¿de quién nos vienes a hablar hoy?_

 _R. Skeeter: Del amor más tóxico de la sociedad mágica. Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy._

Rose aguanta los gritos de un chico con una corbata azul y varios centímetros más alto que ella. Él está colorado, bracea en exceso y su tono de voz augura que está enfadado. Rose tiene la mirada baja, aprieta la carpeta contra su pecho y respira con dificultad.

-¡Quiero vivir mi puta vida sin que tú estés en ella todo el rato! ¡Déjame respirar un poco! -le gritó él.- ¡Estás obsesionada!

-¿Obsesionada? -preguntó Rose, enfadándose y mirándolo.- Solo te pregunté si querías dar un paseo conmigo.

-¡Mientras hablaba con Belinda!

-¿Qué importa con quien estuvieras hablando?

-¡Molestas, Rose, molestabas! ¡Se terminó!

-¿Se terminó? Perfecto.

-No te hagas la orgullosa. Ya sé que mañana me vas a suplicar que vuelva contigo pero que sepas que...

Lucas Finnigan no pudo seguir hablando pues Rose lo había apuntado con su varita y en ese momento una cantidad infinita de granos de color extraños empezaron a salirle por el cuerpo al Ravenclaw. Al verse los asquerosos granos, Finnigan echó a correr hacia la enfermería soltando sapos y culebras por la boca acerca de Rose.

Ésta apretó la varita, tiró al suelo con fuerza su carpeta y gritó. Eso la relajó. Recogió sus cosas y cuando estaba guardando los últimos pergaminos encontró la pálida mano de Scorpius, tendiéndole los deberes de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Levantó la mirada y los ojos grises de Malfoy vieron las lágrimas corriendo por la mejilla de Rose.

-Rose...

-Estoy bien, Scorpius. -dijo ella, con la voz ahogada, cogiendo sus deberes y saliendo corriendo de allí.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: ¿Toxico?_

 _R. Skeeter: Sí, probablemente la peor relación de la que he hablado hasta el momento aquí._

Tres días más tarde de haber cortado con Finnigan y cuando ya todo el colegio lo sabía, pues Lucas ya había probado otros labios en público, Rose salió de su cuarto en el que se había encerrado. Caminaba hacia Pociones cuando vio a lo lejos a Albus y a Scorpius, caminando en la misma dirección. Apresuró sus pasos para alcanzarlos y meterse entre ellos dos.

-Sandwitch de Slytherin. -dijo cuando los dos chicos la miraron. Ellos se rieron y ella sonrió. Caminaban tranquilos hasta que por el pasillo en dirección opuesta se encontraron a Lucas Finnigan con sus amigos. Lucas pasó entre Rose y Scorpius, empujando a la pelirroja y haciendo que los libros de ella cayeran al suelo. Rose no se agachó para recogerlos, tan solo se giró y gritó.- ¿Algún problema, Finnigan?

-No, ¿tú, Weasley Quinta? -le dijo Lucas, parándose también en el medio del pasillo. Todo el mundo paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar la pelea. Rose caminó lentamente hacia él.- ¿Acaso vas a quitarme puntos?

-No, no voy a hacerlo... -dijo Rose, mirándolo desafiante, cosa que sabía que Finnigan odiaba.

-¡Ey, Finnigan! -lo llamó Hugo a su espalda. Cuando Lucas se dio la vuelta se encontró con la varita de Hugo.- ¡ _Tragababosas_!

-¡Hugo! -gritó Rose cuando vio que Finnigan echaba su primera babosa por la boca.

-A ver a quien le metes la lengua ahora. -dijo Hugo. Scorpius y Albus corrieron hacia la pareja de hermanos. Albus tiró de la camisa de Hugo para separarlo de allí y Scorpius empujó de Rose con un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Vamos. -dijo Scorpius, sacando a los hermanos de allí.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: Tengo entendido que los Malfoy y los Weasley se odiaban_

 _R. Skeeter: ¡Exacto! Y por mucho que ellos intenten negarlo ahora, esa relación no hace más que aumentar la enemistad de las dos familias._

Ronald, Hermione, Hugo, Draco, Rose y Scorpius cenan en silencio en la casa de los Granger-Weasley. Es veintitrés de diciembre y las dos familias decidieron cenar juntas. El ambiente era tenso. Hermione, sentada en la cabecera, miraba a su marido de reojo aguantándose la risa. Draco revolvía su cena con el tenedor. Scorpius alternaba la mirada entre su padre y su suegro, nervioso. Rose miraba disimuladamente a Scorpius. Ron intentaba concentrarse en comer y solo comer. Hugo engullía su cena al tiempo que miraba la escena divertido.

-Bueno... -dijo Hugo, todos lo miraron.

-Hugo no hables con la boca llena. -le pidió Hermione.

-¡Esta vez no voy a decir nada de...! -se quejó Hugo. Pero su padre lo fulminó con la mirada y decidió que callado estaba más guapo.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en el Ministerio, Granger? -preguntó Draco.

-Weasley. -le corrigió Ron. Hermione decidió ignorarlo.

-Todo va mejor. Parece que que sea Ministra de Magia ya no le sorprende tanto a todo el mundo y las cosas se empiezan a normalizar. -comentó Hermione con una sonrisa.- ¿A vosotros dos como os va en el colegio? -les preguntó a Rose y Scorpius.

-Bien. -contestaron al unísono. Todos los miraron confusos.

-¿Bien? -preguntó Ron.

-Sí, Señor Weasley. -se apresuró a decir Scorpius.

-Scorpius, puedes llamarlo Ron. -dijo Hermione.

-No. -le dijo Ron a su mujer.

-Sí, Ronald, sí.

-Que no, Hermione.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues porque no.

-Muy maduro por tu parte. -dijo Hermione, irónica.

-¿Podéis dejar de discutir, por favor? -les pidió Rose.

-No estamos discutiendo. -dijeron al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione. Se miraron y se sonrieron. Hugo hizo una mueca de asco y Rose rodó los ojos. Los Malfoy sonrieron divertidos.

-¿Y Potter? -les preguntó Draco.

-Bien, bien... -dijo Hermione.- Él, Ginny y los niños pasan la Navidad en la Madriguera. Por cierto, dice Molly que estáis totalmente invitados a cenar mañana con nosotros.

-Eh... No creo que sea una buena idea... -dijo Draco.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Rose.- Somos un montón todos los años, dos más no importa.

-No quiero incomodar a nadie. -dijo Draco, con una sonrisa de lado.

-Mi madre os está haciendo jerseys. Así que ahora tenéis que ir, Malfoy. -dijo Ron. Ron y Draco se quedaron mirándose a los ojos unos segundos. Todos los miraron.

-Está bien, supongo. -dijo Draco, haciendo sonreír a su hijo.

* * *

 _Entrevistador: Supongo que eso no ayudará a la relación._

 _R. Skeeter: Lo mejor que le puede pasar a esa relación es que se termine. Y ellos lo saben, ¿por qué sino llevarán comprometidos un año y todavía no hay planes de boda próximos? Porque esa relación no..._

-Deja de escuchar a esa mujer. -dijo Rose, apagando la radio mágica de la cocina. Estaba en el apartamento de Scorpius, se había quedado a dormir, y cuando se levantó él ya estaba escuchando el programa de Rita Skeeter en el que se dedica a hablar de las parejas del mundo mágico.

-Hoy tenía un programa especial... Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy. -dijo el rubio, sentado en la mesa de madera con una taza de café entre las manos. Rose le dio un suave beso y sonrió.

-¿Y qué dice de ellos? ¿Qué son una pareja preciosa, guapa y exitosa?

-Sí, más o menos. -dijo él, riéndose. Rose se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano.

-Me da igual lo que diga esa odiosa mujer... -dijo Rose.- La mejor forma de que cierren ese programa es que baje la audiencia y escuchándolo no ayudas a la causa, Scorp.

-Me dio curiosidad saber lo que decía de nosotros. Da igual, eran tonterías...

-He hablado con mi madre. -dijo Rose, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- Tenemos fecha. Nos casamos el once de abril, en la Madriguera.

-Once de abril... Ya me está tardando en llegar. -dijo Scorpius antes de darle un beso a su futura mujer.


End file.
